getyourscienceonfandomcom-20200216-history
All you need to know about FUDR
Where can I find FUDR?..... FUDR is kept in the -20C freezer generally in 2 concentrations. The stock concentration can be found in the "Worm Drug and PCR" box and is 100mM or 1000X concentration. The second is often stored in a rack in the -20C in a 15ml tube and is 10mM or 100X. This second tube is the one we add to plates. Solid FUDR can also be found in the -20C desiccator. How to I make more FUDR?.... To make 100mM FUDR from solid stock: Get the solid FUDR from the -20C desiccator. You will make a 100mM stock. To do this, get a 15mL tube and add 10mL of dH2O and dissolve 100mM in it. (The MW of FUDR is 246.19 g/mol so you will be weighing out 246.19mg of FUDR and dissolve it in 10mL of dH2O). When the drug is completely dissolved, you will aliquot it into 10 microcentrifuge tubes (1mL per tube). Label the tubes with FUDR, 100mM, 1000X, your initials and the date. Place the tubes in the box in the -20C labeled “Worm Drug and PCR” To make 10mM FUDR from 100mM 1000X stock: Get the 100mM 1000X stock from the -20C box labeled “Worm Drug and PCR”. Get a 10mL tube and label it with FUDR, 10mM, 100X, your initials and the date. Add 9mL dH20 to the tube you just labeled. When the 1000X stock is completely dissolved, add 1mL of it to the 15mL tube. Wrap the tube in parafilm (after you capped it…) Return this to the rack in the -20C freezer and put the remaining 1000X stock where you found it. How Do I use FUDR?..... We use FUDR in worm plates in order to keep the worm’s progeny from hatching, growing and taking over our lifespan plates. We FUDR our lifespan plates 48 hours after eggs were picked and whenever adult worms are transferred to a new plate during a lifespan. When you need to add FUDR to plates, we want to reach a final concentration of 100uM per plate on 5mL plates. When we use our 100X 10mM FUDR stock (located in the -20C freezer) we will need to add a total of 50ul to reach a final concentration of 100uM FUDR per 5ml plate. (Do the math! Make sure you can work out this dilution). So, grab the 10mM 100X stock from the -20C freezer and let it thaw (or make some more from the 1000X stock is we are out). After it is thawed completely, give it a good shake/vortex. To each plate, you are going to add 40ul to the edge of the plate and roll the drop around so that it goes all the way around the plate (if you need help, just ask). Do that for all of the plates you need to add FUDR to. Then, you are going to go back to every single plate and add 10ul of the 10mM FUDR to the center of the plate. When all of the pates are done, let them sit for 10-15 minutes before you flip them so that the FUDR can soak in. When you are done, re-wrap the FUDR in parafilm and put it back in the freezer where you got it. **REMEMBER TO ALWAYS PUT BACK DRUGS WHERE YOU FOUND THEM** ***IF IT IS STORED IN THE COLD, IT NEEDS TO GO BACK TO THE COLD*** ****WASTING DRUGS IS STUPID****